Embodiments of the invention relate to a terminal box for electrical connection to an electric motor, in particular of a centrifugal pump, to a terminal box system with such a terminal box, as well as to a pump assembly.
Terminal boxes are usually provided for electrical connection of electric motors, in particular electric motors of circulation pumps. In addition to the pure connection elements, one may arrange further electronic components for controlling the electric motor, in these terminal boxes. Moreover, depending on the scope of the function, one may also arrange components or interfaces for the communication or control of further assemblies, in the terminal box.
It is desirable to provide a terminal box of the initially mentioned type, which may be manufactured and constructed in a simpler and less expensive manner. Moreover it is also desirable to provide an inexpensively manufacturable pump assembly.